SW: A Blind Date Gains Sight
by MWolfL
Summary: An epilogue to the episode Blind Date. I'm sure fans of the show have been wondering how Buzz took the news of Willy and Alyssa dating. Hopefully nothing really bad happens... WillyXAlyssa
1. The End of the Episode

Willy and Alyssa had just entered the Tunnel of Love, and happily sat next to each other still holding hands.

"I'm glad Quincy decided to accept our relationship." Alyssa smiled. "I'm guessing he's the reason you later thought we weren't on a date?"

"Yeah, he lied about us not being on a date because he was afraid he would be left behind." Willy nodded. "But then after you dumped me he felt bad and confessed."

"Oh, and that's when you went after me and Buzz and indirectly apologized for hurting my feelings?" Alyssa smirked.

"Yeah - sorry about that by the way." Willy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Aw it wasn't your fault I was just teasing." Alyssa chuckled.

Willy chuckled back.

"So...when did you first realize that you had feelings for me?" Alyssa asked.

"Last night, after Skunk drove you home." Willy said. "Serenity made a comment about us being on a date, and after I scoffed the idea she pointed out the obvious situations that are considered dates: dinner, movie, and a day at the carnival. That caused me to think it over and later, while I was sleeping, I realized that I had fallen in love with you." Willy smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "What about you?"

"Actually...I fell in love with you back in February." Alyssa admitted.

"What? Why didn't you say anything before?" Willy was stunned.

"Because I wanted you to be ready, after all we had been friends for only seven months at the time." Alyssa admitted.

"Oh." Willy understood. "So what caused you to fall in love with me?"

"Well, the only Valentine I ever get is from Buzz, which I just recycle, but I never cared about getting a Valentine from anyone else." Alyssa explained. "It was different this year though, because I suddenly wanted one from you. I at first was confused at this, but then I realized that I had fallen in love with you. It wasn't a hard conclusion to come to either, because you are the most decent guy I had ever known. You're humble, kind, clever, and selfless."

Willy blushed, not used to being complimented like that. Alyssa rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, after I fell in love with you I decided to wait for an opportunity for you to fall in love with me. Yesterday, when Quincy said that we couldn't go to the movies because it was his mom's birthday, I realized that my chance had finally come." Alyssa finished.

At that point, the ride ended, so they got out and started walking back to where they last saw Quincy.

"So that's why you remarked about only him not being able to go." Willy realized. "You were hoping that with it being the two of us I would start to develop feelings for you."

"Yeah - and it worked." Alyssa smiled.

"Heh, I'm not the only one who's clever." Willy smirked.

As they neared where they last saw Quincy, and where they met Jessie, they saw that they weren't there anymore.

"Huh, guess Q and Jessie went somewhere else." Willy realized.

"Guess so, do you want to look for them or head home?" Alyssa asked.

"Look for them, I don't want our date to end yet." Willy smiled.

"Me neither." Alyssa smiled back.

Arms around each other, they walked all around the carnival, more enjoying each other's company than looking for Quincy and Jessie.

At that moment, Buzz had managed to make it out of the haunted ride, mostly because the crew overheard him in there.

"Fresh air, no bats, I'm free!" Buzz cheered hysterically, obviously having been scared silly in there.

"Crazy kid." One guy from the crew muttered. "The bats weren't even realistic."

After calming down, Buzz saw Willy and Alyssa with their arms around each other.

"What...?" Buzz frowned, before deciding to go over there and confront them.

Fortunately, Quincy and Jessie were nearby.

"Say Q, who's that?" Jessie asked, having noticed Buzz.

"That's Buzz Sawchuck, the local bully and all-around-jerk." Quincy said.

Quincy then looked to where Buzz was heading and saw Willy and Alyssa.

"Uh-oh, I'd better stop Buzz." Quincy muttered.

He saw a ball at one of the games nearby, so he grabbed it and rolled it towards Buzz like a professional bowler. It worked, Buzz slipped on the ball and fell over. Willy and Alyssa, startled, looked back and saw Buzz. They then saw Quincy and Jessie and waved. Quincy and Jessie waved back and rushed over to Willy and Alyssa. The four of them then left for the parking lot as Willy called Skunk for a ride home. Even though Willy and Alyssa still wanted to continue their date they knew it was a bad idea while Buzz was still there.

"So what was that all about back there?" Jessie asked.

"Buzz has an unhealthy crush on me." Alyssa explained.

"Yuck." Jessie sympathized.

They continued talking until Skunk showed up, which wasn't long since Willy told Skunk about Buzz being there. They dropped off Jessie at her home first, then Quincy. Since Alyssa's house was closer they went there next.

"So, you two are a couple now?" Skunk smiled.

"Yup, we've just started dating." Willy smiled with his arm around Alyssa and Alyssa resting against him.

"Good for both of you." Skunk continued smiling. "I had hoped you two would end up together. Alyssa is a wonderful girl Willy, you're really lucky."

"Yeah, I know." Willy one-arm-hugged Alyssa.

"I'm the one who's lucky." Alyssa snuggled closer to him.

When they reached Alyssa's house Willy walked her to the door.

"I had a wonderful time, despite the whole thing with Buzz." Willy said.

"Me too, though to tell you the truth I never really dumped you, I was just trying to make you jealous." Alyssa admitted.

"Didn't work, I was too concerned over your decision to be jealous." Willy chuckled.

"Yeah, obviously I was too desperate." Alyssa chuckled back. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely, maybe we can have a picnic in the park?" Willy suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Alyssa smiled.

They both kissed, this time a deeper and longer kiss than their first one. When they broke apart it was easy to see the love they felt for each other. Willy then reluctantly headed back to the limo after they said goodnight.

When Willy and Skunk got home, Willy dazedly headed for the stairs. Rock and Crystal entered the main hall at this point and saw Willy.

"Hey son, had a good time at the carnival?" Rock asked.

"I sure did." Willy sighed happily as he went up the stairs.

"I'm sensing a strong emotional aura around Willy, I think he's in love!" Crystal said happily.

"Very in love." Rock said almost to himself, noting that Willy's expression looked familiar. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Willy."

"Okay, I'll wait up for Serenity." Crystal smiled.

Willy, after getting into his pajamas, twirled around happily and jumped into bed. Mosh was there, and he jumped up next to Willy, glad to see his favorite human so happy. Rock soon arrived.

"In love with Alyssa?" Rock smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it's easy to see huh?" Willy smiled.

"Yup, especially since you look as happy as I felt when I first fell in love with Crystal." Rock sat at the edge of the bed.

"Really?" Willy sat up, interested.

"Really." Rock grinned. "When I first felt love for Crystal there was a glow around her and my chest hurt as if it got hit with an arrow, and I became really light and warm and happy. I just couldn't control myself or my feelings. I later realized that I had fallen in love with Crystal, and more than that I was lovesick."

Willy's smile actually dropped, but only because he was thinking it over.

"I-I must be lovesick too." Willy realized. "Everything that happened to you, the glow, how I feel, that happened to me when I saw Alyssa arrive at the carnival."

"Yeah, you are lovesick, I recognized it when I saw you come in earlier." Rock smiled. "And you're going to be lovesick until you admit your feelings to her."

"But-but I already did." Willy said, confused.

"Oh." Rock looked as if he just realized something surprising. "Then, then there's only one other cure, the one I had to take when I was still lovesick over Crystal."

"What is it?" Willy asked.

"Getting-getting married." Rock admitted.

Willy paled.

"Wha-you mean Alyssa and I...?" He said weakly.

"It looks like it. It turns out Alyssa is your true love, just like Crystal is mine." Rock smiled.

Willy was so overwhelmed by this that he fell back on the bed and didn't say anything. Rock understandingly got up and left, turning off the light on his way out. Willy continued laying there, going over the information Rock told him and letting it sink in. When it did, Willy started imagining married life with Alyssa, and soon realized that he liked the idea. He then started falling even more in love with her, for he realized that he couldn't be happier with anyone else, and that he loved Alyssa more than himself. He took his glasses off, crawled under the covers, and went to sleep with dreams happier than the one he had the night before.


	2. Buzz's Sting

The next day was a school day, which Alyssa and Willy spent with Quincy and Jessie. They were showing her around campus, and were happy to find that she had gotten the same classes as them. Buzz was there too, but he didn't do anything. His dad was the principal and he was harder to fool than the previous principal had been.

So, after school, Buzz made his move.

"Zilla what are you doing with my girl?" He demanded.

"Your girl? Alyssa is nobody's girl but her own." Willy retorted. "She decides who she wants to be with and she decided to be with me."

"In fact, I decided back in February, I was just waiting for Willy to be ready." Alyssa added.

Buzz was stunned.

"What does this loser have that I don't?" Buzz glared.

"I'd tell ya but we don't have all week." Alyssa retorted.

Willy, Quincy, and Jessie cracked up. Buzz pounded a fist into a hand.

"What? You're gonna beat up me?" Willy smirked. "Oh sure that'll impress Alyssa." He said sarcastically.

Buzz hesitated, realizing that Willy might have a point. Willy and his friends took that opportunity to leave. Buzz still didn't know what to do, so he didn't follow them.

Unfortunately, the next day Buzz had made his decision.

During lunch, as Willy was putting his stuff in his locker before heading outside with Alyssa, Buzz approached them.

"Now what?" Willy sighed, annoyed.

Quincy and Jessie had arrived at this point and were also confused about Buzz's arrival. They all thought he had finally given up.

"I made my decision." Buzz pounded a fist into a hand again.

Willy paled a little, realizing that Buzz was going to beat him up for real this time. However, he decided to bravely wait it out. Soon Mr. Sawchuck would notice the commotion and stop Buzz anyway.

"I decided that if I can't have Alyssa, then no one can." Buzz glared.

Quincy and Jessie wanted to defend Willy, but even together Buzz out-muscled them.

"You leave Willy alone!" Alyssa demanded, knowing that Buzz would never hurt her.

She was wrong, Buzz pushed her aside and she fell to the ground!

"Alyssa!" Willy gasped, about to help her up.

Buzz suddenly grabbed Willy by the throat and raised him into the air! Buzz slowly tightened his grip, choking Willy. Willy tried to pry Buzz's hands off but he wasn't strong enough.

"No! Willy!" Alyssa got up and pounded Buzz on the shoulder. "Let him go!"

"Buzz Sawchuck!"

Startled, Buzz turned around, dropping Willy in the process. Buzz's father had arrived.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Sawchuck demanded.

"Zilla here stole my girl!" Buzz retorted defensively.

"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRL!" Alyssa snapped.

"That's enough, I'll take it from here." Mr. Sawchuck raised his hand. "Son I am very disappointed in you! I knew you were a bully and a liar but I never expected you to stoop this low. You have detention for the rest of the school year and you will be grounded until then too! If you ever do something like this again you will be suspended! Now get to detention!"

Buzz reluctantly stormed off to detention. Mr. Sawchuck went over to Willy.

"Are you okay Mr. Zilla?" He asked.

"Call me Willy." Willy smiled hoarsely. "I don't do formalities."

Alyssa kneeled down and gently hugged Willy.

"You three take Willy to the nurse's office, I'll contact his parents." Mr. Sawchuck said.

"Uh, just contact dad." Willy said hoarsely. "Mom's healing remedies aren't that pleasant."

"Okay."

Quincy, Jessie, and Alyssa gently helped Willy to the nurse's office. He would have a sore throat for a long time, but otherwise was fine.

Soon Rock came into the nurse's office.

"Are you okay son?" Rock asked.

"Yeah I just won't be able to sing for a while." Willy joked hoarsely.

Rock couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, you never really sung before to begin with." Rock pointed out, amused.

"Oh yeah."

Rock took Willy home to recover. Alyssa asked Mr. Sawchuck if she could go with them and he agreed. He could tell how much she cared about Willy.

Alyssa spent the rest of the day caring for Willy, causing Crystal to leave Willy alone since she knew he was in good hands. Willy didn't need a lot of care, but he didn't protest because just having Alyssa by his side made him feel better.

Later on Mr. Sawchuck called to offer Willy time off from school but he refused. He wasn't feeling bad and as long as he didn't have to talk that much he would be fine.

The school became abuzz with news about Willy and Alyssa dating and Buzz attacking Willy. This gave Willy and Alyssa more attention than they wanted but they put up with it. Fortunately most of the attention wore off within a couple weeks.

Willy gaining a girlfriend made him more attractive to the other girls, but he just ignored them. His heart was Alyssa's and Alyssa's alone and no one else could take it away from her. The other girls even went as low as to accuse Alyssa of liking Willy only for his dad's fame and wealth but Alyssa retorted that she liked Willy before finding out about his dad. Then she called the other girls hypocrites since it was obvious that they were the ones who only liked Willy for his dad's fame and wealth. That shut the other girls up, especially since Willy was there and agreed with Alyssa.

After the day Willy had been choked Buzz left Willy and his friends alone. Apparently, he had finally given up. Or had he...


End file.
